


late night talks and stormy nights

by seungminix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, They Just Cuddle And Chat, i just wanted to write something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminix/pseuds/seungminix
Summary: Felix always finds himself going to Seungmin during stormy nights.





	late night talks and stormy nights

**Author's Note:**

> this small scenario popped up in my head and i just wanted to write it for myself, but here we are! hope you enjoy it <3

_“ I’m not afraid of anything ,”_ the Aussie had said on a liveshow earlier that day.

 

That was a lie.

 

There were plenty of things he was scared of, and unfortunately, thunderstorms was one of them. He could handle the quieter ones where there was only flashes of lightning - that didn’t freak him out. It was the booming, rumbling thunder that always made him curl up under his blankets and clutch his plushies. Much like a cat, he hated the sudden, deafening clashes of thunder that followed the bright flashes of lightning. _Fitting to his nickname._

 

And tonight was one of those loud, stormy nights.

 

He found it became a habit that whenever nights like these came, he sought the comfort of Seungmin. Sure, there was always the protecting aura of the hyungs like Woojin or Chan that he could go to, but there was something about the younger’s presence that calmed him down the most.

 

So, just like any other stormy night, he found his way to the doorway of Seungmin’s room. The brunette was used to it by now, and he too, enjoyed these nights together _(but he wasn’t going to tell Felix that_ _)._

 

Hearing the familiar footsteps, Seungmin squinted at the dark figure in his doorway, nodding once he saw it trembling. He simply lifted his blanket, patting the space beside him to invite him on his bed. It was a rare occurrence that he would let anyone else go on his bed, but Felix was an exception, especially during times like these.  

 

Felix tiptoed his way over to Seungmin’s bed, curling up on the space next to him and under his blanket. The younger’s roommates were already out cold after a long day of practice, but he still whispered quietly to the Aussie, careful to not wake them up. “Can’t sleep?”

 

Felix shook his head, wincing as a loud boom from outside followed the flash of light. Seungmin smiled softly as he nodded sympathetically. His hand made its way to the blonde’s hair, stroking it gently like he was petting a cat. _His touch was always soothing. Maybe that was what made Felix calm down whenever he went to him._

 

“I can’t believe you said you weren’t afraid of anything today,” the younger chuckled quietly.

 

Felix pouted. “Hey, I did say I was afraid of something.”

 

“Yeah, Jisung? He’s _absolutely terrifying_ with those squishy cheeks of his,” he said sarcastically.

 

Felix stuck out his tongue. He just didn’t want to seem childish on the show by admitting his fears. Another round of rolling thunder made Felix flinch, and he gripped onto the brunette’s sweater, curling his body in towards him.

 

As if on instinct _(probably because he had done it so many times now)_ , Seungmin’s arm draped on top of the blonde, his hand still stroking his hair. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered, “you’re okay. Take deep breaths.”  

 

And so he did. The next round of thunder didn’t startle him as much. Seungmin noticed and smiled, “See? Not as bad, right?” There was no verbal response, but Seungmin could feel the other nodding against his sweater.

 

The two laid in silence for a while, simply relishing in the comfort of each other's presence.  

 

“... Hey Seungmin?” Felix murmured.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Could you hum something?”

 

“...Mhm. Is Day6 alright?” Seungmin felt another nod against his chest, and he found himself softly humming to the tune of Day6’s _I Loved You_.

 

Felix slowly began drifting off to sleep, his mind focusing on Seungmin’s soothing humming that drowned out the sounds of the storm outside.

 

_Yeah._

 

_It’s not so bad when I’m with you._

 


End file.
